peau contre peau
by Ariane
Summary: " Soulmate johnlock. La nature régule la population mondiale pour respecter ses propres ressources. Que va-t-il advenir de John alors qu'il approche de la date fatidique de sa mort, le jour de ses 36 ans ?" rating T


**Bonjour tout le monde, je suis ici pour vous présenter mon premier soulmate Johnlock, j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

 **Un énorme merci à Louisana pour sa béta vraiment formidable**

 **Merci au collectif NoName pour leur gentillesse et l'aide partagée afin de vous soumettre de très chouettes textes**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _Ceci est un soulmate UA, basé sur ce principe de précaution. La Nature voulant réguler sa population mondiale, elle_ _a_ _vait instauré un système d'âme sœur bien précis. Le but étant de rencontrer son âme sœur avant l'Age fatidique des 36 ans. Si les deux_ _Â_ _mes ne rencontrent pas avant les 36 ans de la première des deux, elles sont emportées par la mort la veille de leur anniversaire marquant ces 36 ans. Pour les couples liés, la mort de l'un entraîn_ _era_ _it forcément celle de l'autre. La loi était dure_ _,_ _mais c'était la loi. Par ce système, environ 65% des personnes trouvaient la bonne personne permettant de ne pas utiliser trop de ressources inutiles et gâchées par une planète de plus de 7milliards d'habitants_

Quand le lien se faisait, tout était connecté. Partage de souvenirs, sensations des douleurs, support moral et amour indescriptible. Le lien était beau et très intense et évidement activement recherché. Sauf pour une personne.

Mycroft Holmes, 38 ans, était inquiet pour son frère depuis toujours. Au début, ce sentiment était induit par l'obligation. Il était l'aîné, il avait donc le devoir de s'inquiéter pour son frère cadet. Mais à mesure que le temps passait, il était devenu vraiment anxieux pour l'autre homme.

Les années s'étaient écoulées et Sherlock était toujours seul dans un monde où _tout le monde_ avait quelqu'un d'autre, tout le monde avait une âme sœur.

Cela lui brisait le cœur tous les jours quand il y pensait.

Il y avait de lourdes conséquences à ne pas trouver cette personne.

La première était que les gens qui ne rencontraient pas leur âme sœur n'atteignaient pas l'âge de trente-six ans si leur moitié était toujours en vie, et Sherlock avait déjà trente-et-un ans. Il y avait donc de l'espoir pour son frère mais le temps jouait forcément en sa défaveur. Et comme tout le monde le sait, le temps passe de plus en plus vite quand on prend de l'âge.

Mycroft soupira dans son fauteuil tout en regardant son alliance. Il avait trouvé très tard sa compagne, à l'âge de vingt-neuf ans, et avait eu la chance de la trouver. C'est dans une opération escadron de sauvetage que cette fameuse Anthéa, Pirate informatique de haut niveau, protégeant les données anglaises, avait été libérée. Le cœur de la jeune femme était aussi meurtri que celui de l'ainé des Holmes, pourtant quand Mycroft avait posé les yeux sur elle, elle n'eu aucune peur de lui serrer la main. C'est la seule façon de savoir si vous aviez trouvé la bonne personne, le toucher. De plus, par ce contact, les deux cœurs se liaient en connectant les âmes entre elles.

Mycroft ne pouvait que sourire quand il se souvenait de la sensation de chaleur qui s'était répandue dans son corps quand ils s'étaient touchés pour la première fois. Bien sûr, il pensait lui-même depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie, ses amis le surnommaient même l'homme de glace. Pourtant après cette première sensation avec Anthéa, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se demandait comment il avait pu survivre aussi longtemps sans elle.

La connaissant de réputation, et surtout ne voulant plus se passer d'elle, Mycroft en fit son assistante et amante personnelle et surtout son épouse. Personne ne pouvait toucher un cheveu de cette femme, à moins de vouloir mourir sur le champ.

Mais revenons au problème actuel. Sherlock avait trente-et-un ans et Mycroft craignait que son temps soit compté. L'Ainé ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'espérer que le compagnon de son frère soit toujours en vie quelque part et qu'ils se retrouveraient bientôt, de préférence pour Sherlock. La seule chose dont Mycroft était certain, c'est que cette personne était un homme. Il connaissait trop bien Sherlock, jamais il n'irait s'enticher d'une femme. Non pas qu'il considérait celles-ci comme inférieures, mais ce n'était simplement son genre (au grand dam de Molly Hooper, la légiste éprise de Sherlock depuis des années).

o0o.

Sherlock Holmes, le seul détective consultant au monde, avait depuis longtemps renoncé à tout espoir de trouver son âme sœur. Il était sûr de ne pas être digne de quelqu'un. Autiste et haptophobe, seule la résolution des crimes l'intéressaient. Qui aurait pu sérieusement s'engager dans une relation avec lui ?

Dans sa jeunesse, ça lui avait fait mal de ne pas rencontrer cet être qui devait le combler, mais il avait fini par l'accepter au fil des ans », à tel point que cette histoire de lien lui paraissait maintenant stupide. Pourquoi était-ce si agréable de se faire lire vos pensées par quelqu'un ? Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'autres personnes pour s'accomplir lui-même ? A ses yeux, les êtres humains n'étaient qu'irritant et agaçant. Lequel pouvait il choisir afin de le suivre dans ses enquêtes ? Tant que son frère n'était pas lié, Mycroft lui amenait le soutien nécessaire, mais maintenant que l'homme d'état s'était marié, le détective consultant se retrouvait seul au monde.

Sherlock s'était senti trahi et avait coupé les ponts avec son frère. Il ne servait plus à rien dans la vie de Mycroft. Il avait maintenant Anthéa, la femme parfaite. L'épouse de son frère avait volé la dernière personne avec laquelle le cadet Holmes était à l'aise dans le fait de se toucher peau contre peau.

C'était il y a neuf ans. Neuf années au cours desquelles Sherlock n'a jamais plus frôlé un autre être vivant. Ce dernier clamait qu'il souffrait d'haptophobie, et qu'il était incapable d'entrer en contact avec la peau nue, ne serait-ce que les doigts ou le dessus de la main. Le cadet Holmes était devenu froid et distant afin de se forger une carapace.

Il avait cessé de se soucier. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus que quatre années devant lui et personne pour se préoccuper de sa disparition. Bien sûr, son travail était apprécié par Scotland Yard, mais lui ne manquerait vraiment à personne. Il avait pris soin de cela en étant monstre dans la verbe et dans le geste avec chacune de ses connaissances, tout comme les étrangers.

Malgré cela, le DI Lestrade continuait à lui confier des dossiers. Avoir Sherlock Holmes comme limier à ses côtés permettait l'arrestation de nombreux criminels. Après tout, servir la justice, n'était ce pas un don de soi ? Au moins, lui ne pensait pas à l'échéance alors qu'il parcourait toutes ces affaires irrésolues. Son cerveau était nourri d'adrénaline, rien de tel pour oublier.

.o0o.

Dans un petit appartement, enfin un mini studio que l'armée lui avait fourni après son retour de la guerre, le Dr John Watson savait qu'il lui restait 3 mois 28 jours et 7 heures. Cela pouvait paraitre très précis mais il y avait une raison à cette connaissance. Il était médecin, et avait étudié le lien sous toutes ses coutures. De ce fait, si le lien n'existait pas comme dans son cas, sa mort allait survenir à minuit le jour de son anniversaire, à 36 ans. Il avait déjà 35 ans.

À ce stade, il était entré dans la dernière étape que traversaient les gens lorsqu'ils avaient affaire à la mort. Le ministère de la santé prévoyait des recommandations pour les personnes dans son cas afin de préparer son départ en douceur.

La première chose à faire était l'acceptation. John avait déjà tout préparé. Entre la cérémonie, le cimetière et son testament, tout était en ordre. D'ailleurs, John espérait que ce testament serve à quelque chose et donc que sa mort ne soit pas vaine.

Dans ce dernier, il avait déclaré qu'il souhaitait que sa sœur se désintoxique au sujet de l'alcool et qu'elle obtienne son héritage uniquement lorsqu'elle serait sobre et que cette sobriété soit actée par un médecin spécialisé dans l'alcoolisme. John a même déclaré qu'Harry et Clara pourraient retirer cet argent de ses comptes en leur donnant un accès privé. Les jeunes femmes ne savaient pas que l'ancien médecin de guerre avait mis de côté toutes ses primes. Il voulait savoir sa famille heureuse plutôt que de flamber cet argent comme certains autres condamnés le faisaient.

John espérait donc que sa sœur réaliserait son dernier souhait même s'il ne parvenait pas à la convaincre de le faire de son vivant. Ne disait-on pas que la mort rapprochait ? Peut-être que celle du docteur Watson le ferai.

La seconde étape du processus se débloquait à l'âge de 35 ans. L'esprit de la personne se mettait en mode, « ma vie n'a plus raison d'être ». Généralement, l'état proposait de faire des listes sur les évènements accomplis durant les 35 ans de manière à avoir une vision globale de son vécu. John avait fait la guerre, il avait vu les pires horreurs du monde et malgré son horrible blessure, la guerre ne l'avait pas emporté.

Les cauchemars avaient progressivement empiré, l'empêchant de dormir, et il voulait juste que cela se termine. Bien sûr, rencontrer son âme sœur était la seule manière pour voir une amélioration de son état. Mais en si peu de temps ? Son corps se fatiguait. Même si son enveloppe charnelle montrait une personne de son âge, à l'intérieur, l'absence de lien dans son corps détruisait tout sur son passage, un peu comme une maladie dégénérative qui vous bouffe de l'intérieur.

Son seul regret était de s'ennuyer ferme et de compter les jours. L'adrénaline lui manquait. Ce fut la raison de se trouver une colocation, car mourir seul lui semblait insurmontable.

.o0o.

Un jour qu'il se promenait, un café à la main, passant devant l'Hôpital qui lui avait tout appris, il retrouva une ancienne connaissance qu'il ne s'attendait pas à revoir : Mike Stamford. Un bon gars, marié depuis qu'il avait fini la fac, bref l'homme qui avait tout pour être heureux et dont ce bonheur s'affichait par un sourire permanent. Après avoir discuté de sa recherche tout en essayant de dissimuler son âge, Mike l'emmena dans l'établissement.

Rien n'avait vraiment changé, malgré la remise à neuf des laboratoires avec du matériel de pointe. Alors que John regardait autour de lui, il entendit une voix d'homme.

"Mike, pourrais-je t'emprunter ton téléphone ? Je n'ai plus de signal sur le mien," demanda cet inconnu. Inconnu plutôt attrayant qui subjugua le médecin.

« Quel est le problème avec le téléphone fixe ? »

« Je préfère les textos. », répondit l'homme au teint pâle et aux cheveux noirs bouclés.

« Je l'ai laissé dans mon pardessus. » Répondit Mike de façon nonchalante.

Alors qu'il regardait la conversation, John fut soudain pris d'une envie de répondre.

"Je peux vous passer le mien", dit le blond en donnant le téléphone à l'autre homme tout en se préparant à ce que leurs doigts se frôlent et qu'il soit à nouveau déçu. Mais rien de cela ne se produisit, car le chimiste agile avait fait le nécessaire pour éviter le contact.

« Afghanistan ou Irak ? »

Le Docteur Watson n'avait aucune idée de ce dont l'autre homme parlait.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il complètement interloqué.

« C'était en Afghanistan ou en Irak ? »

« Afghanistan. Désolé, comment – » John fut interrompu par une femme qui entra dans la pièce. Il se moquait de qui ce grand échalas brun ? Pensa John. De toute façon, l'homme était probablement lié. Pourquoi devrait-il avoir de la chance maintenant ?

John était un peu distrait pour le reste de la discussion mais en moins de temps qu'il fallu pour dire ouf, Sherlock lui proposa de devenir son colocataire, ce que John accepta. Il le fit malgré son étonnement au vu des déductions magiques que Sherlock avait fait sur lui, sur sa sœur et sur sa vie simplement en regardant sa façon de se tenir, sa canne et l'état de son téléphone.

.o0o.

Pour John, c'était incroyable. Jamais il n'aurait pensé vivre des aventures aussi extraordinaires. Il s'était retrouvé dans une histoire de faux suicides en série qui lui avait valu de tuer un homme pour sauver Sherlock, alors que cela ne faisait même pas 24h qu'ils étaient en colocation. Et pourtant, il n'avait rien regretté.

La vie dans cet appartement était complètement rocambolesque. Le détective l'emmenait partout afin d'avoir l'avis du médecin militaire sur les crimes dans l'analyse des corps des victimes. Sherlock était ravi des compétences du blond. En plus, John se sentait plus vivant que jamais. Et pourtant le temps continuait son œuvre en les rapprochant doucement de la date anniversaire du médecin.

Le médecin savait que l'adrénaline des enquêtes lui faisait beaucoup de bien, mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Lentement mais sûrement, il tombait amoureux de son colocataire. Cela faisait 3 mois et 14 jours qu'il vivait dans cet appartement et au grand jamais il n'avait pu toucher Sherlock. Le détective trouvait toujours un moyen d'esquiver. Que ça soit par des gants, du textile ou par des cabrioles dignes d'un acrobate, John n'avait jamais pu rentrer en contact de cette peau laiteuse qui lui faisait tant envie.

Des envies, il en avait des tonnes pour un homme à qui il restait 14 jours et demi à vivre. Pourquoi la vie l'avait mis sur la route de cet ange à la peau diaphane et aux boucles noires ? Pourquoi ressentait-il ces pulsions qui l'obligeaient à s'abaisser à utiliser ses mains pour se satisfaire ?

Pourquoi entendait-il le doux son du violon lors de ces cauchemars atroces… Un violon qui avait le don de l'apaiser pour retrouver un sommeil paisible.

Il se sentait comme Tantale. Il avait devant lui en permanence l'objet de ses désirs et malgré cela, il ne pouvait y goûter.

Alors qu'il prenait son agenda papier afin de barrer le jour qui venait de s'écouler, Sherlock qui venait de rentrer pris place dans son fauteuil, juste en face du médecin.

« En te voyant, je dirais moins de deux semaines. »

John le regarda, surpris. Il n'avait parlé de son problème à personne, seul lui connaissait sa deadline.

« Je te demande pardon ? » répondit-il en faisant l'étonné.

« Le nombre de jour qu'il te reste. Je vais te le dire comment je le sais : tu es au courant que j'essaye depuis 3 mois de connaitre ton deuxième prénom, alors j'ai fouillé et trouvé ton acte de naissance. Docteur John Hamish Watson. Ne m'en veux pas mais tu me connais ma curiosité profonde, je ne peux pas ne pas rester sans réponse. Je suis… »

John l'interrompit de suite.

« J'aurais dû te le dire. Je n'ai pas été honnête en ne disant rien la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré. J'ai connu tellement de fois l'abandon dans ma vie que le fait que tu acceptes de te lancer dans cette colocation m'a fait taire mon âge. »

« Qu'as-tu de prévu pour ce jour là ? » demanda Sherlock avec une froideur qui fit que John commença à trembler comme une feuille aux grands vents.

« Trouver un prétexte pour sortir, me rendre à Saint Bart pour prendre des somnifères dans la morgue même et laisser une note. C'est ce que les gens font non ? Laisser un mot. »

Sherlock s'avança vers le fauteuil de John et le pris dans ses bras tout en prenant garde qu'aucune parcelle de peau ne puisse se frôler. Il avait bloqué les bras de John au cas où il aurait eu un geste désespéré. Sherlock ne voulait pas de faux espoirs. Ni pour lui ni pour John. Et malgré la tentation, il ne fit rien. Son cœur d'autiste lui disait que la souffrance du cœur était la pire.

« Tu as une chambre ici, et je serai là à tes cotés ce soir-là. Je t'en fais la promesse. »

John pleurait, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer. Il se sentais traître et coupable face à ce sociopathe déclaré. Lui, médecin de l'armée ayant fait le serment d'Hippocrate veillant à protéger son prochain, obligeait son colocataire devenu meilleur ami à s'occuper de son départ. De plus, plus le moment fatidique approchait, plus les sentiments de l'ainé devenaient intenses et amoureux. Son seul rêve était de poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun, mais clairement les limites l'interdisaient. Désemparé, il se dégagea de l'étreinte pour se servir d'une tasse de thé.

« Que penses-tu de faire une liste, tout ce qui te ferait plaisir de faire mais dont tu n'as jamais eu le temps ? »

« La seule chose que je désire c'est continuer les enquêtes. Laisse-moi au moins t'avancer sur la piste de ce fameux Moriarty. Je ne veux pas de futilités, juste de l'utilité. »

Et le médecin prit congé de son colocataire pour un repos bien mérité. Colocataire qui berça la nuit de John par une composition originale au violon traduisant ses propres sentiments qu'il terrait à plus de deux cents mètres dans le sol (ou dans son cœur).

OoOoO

Le surlendemain, alors que John dormait encore profondément, une conversation entre frères se déroulait dans le salon.

« Que veux-tu, Mycroft ? » Demanda Sherlock avec méfiance.

« La politesse est une denrée que tu maitrises avec art, » répondit Mycroft avec condescendance. « Bonjour à toi aussi. »

Sherlock se renfrogna vis-à-vis de son frère.

« Je ne demanderai qu'une fois de plus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Mycroft ? »

La journée avait été loin d'être bonne ou même satisfaisante. John s'épuisait de plus en plus et Sherlock l'avait veillé toute la nuit pour entendre ses ronflements, signe que le médecin respirait toujours.

« Il me semble que tu te soucies beaucoup du Dr Watson », observa Mycroft en étudiant ses ongles.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Sherlock abasourdi et pris de court. « Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

Mycroft sourit comme si Sherlock venait juste de confirmer ses soupçons.

« Tu as menti pour lui à la police, tu sais très bien que c'est lui qui a tué le chauffeur de taxi et non pas quelqu'un d'anonyme. A te voir maintenant, je peux déduire que tu le veilles et que tu t'occupes de lui à outrance. Il est mourant et tu essaies d'abréger ses souffrances jusqu'à la fin. »

Sherlock se raidissait au fur et à mesure des paroles de son frère.

« De plus, il s'inquiète pour toi aussi. Dans cette histoire de tir, il aurait pu simplement blesser le chauffeur de taxi, mais non, il l'a éliminé. Pour moi, le docteur Watson savait très bien que tu serais capable de prendre le médicament. En tuant, il a dévié ton attention de cette pilule pour la chance d'en savoir plus sur l'homme derrière les crimes. » continua l'ainé Holmes.

Mycroft n'y allait pas par quatre chemins, il voulait ouvrir les yeux de son frère.

« Sherlock, au nom des crimes non résolu ou pour l'Angleterre, par pitié, touche-le. Tu dois dissiper le doute. Si cet homme n'avait pas d'intérêt, tu ne le garderais pas sous ton toit. Ne fais pas l'erreur de le perde, si c'est bien ton âme sœur tu te dois de tout faire pour vous sauver tous les deux. »

On pouvait sentir la nervosité de Sherlock au travers de la pièce. Il était hésitant, mais pourtant avoir le dernier mot sur Mycroft était une nécessité. Il ne le laissait jamais gagner.

« Et si ce n'est pas lui ? Toi, grand maitre des sentiments, comment crois-tu qu'il va accuser le choc ? Il serait rejeté. Son temps est compté, il ne cherchera plus tant sa fatigue est grande. »

Mycroft, tel un renard, sentait la peur de son frère. Alors il essaya de trouver le coup de grâce qui pourrait motiver son cadet.

« Tu refuserais à ton meilleur ami de savoir la vérité ? C'est la seule personne qui te comprenne vraiment. »

Sherlock se dégonfla, l'air cassé, et Mycroft sut qu'il avait gagné. Sherlock essaierait. Pour l'amour de John.

.o0o.

John s'était réveillé et il en profitait pour faire le point à quelques jours de son anniversaire.

Malgré la situation, il se sentait heureux. La colocation avec Sherlock était enrichissante. Il avait d'ailleurs fait une liste de tout ce qui lui était arrivé de bon depuis son déménagement :

\- Il avait rencontré Sherlock Holmes, détective Consultant et beau comme un Dieu

\- Il lui restait de l'espoir avant de disparaitre si Sherlock lui faisait juste confiance pour le contact tant attendu

\- Il avait pu reprendre une activité captivante dans les enquêtes

\- Sherlock ne jurait que par ses analyses en médecine légale

\- Il vivait dans un appartement loufoque qui malgré tout lui laissait l'intimité nécessaire

\- Il pouvait de nouveau utiliser sa force physique dû à son entrainement, bien utile pour courser les criminels

\- Il s'était fait de nouvelles connaissances voire amis comme l'inspecteur Lestrade

\- Il était à nouveau utile pour la société

\- Il ne serait pas seul pour mourir. Sherlock serait là pour lui

\- Il était amoureux de Sherlock comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

Ces deux dernières phrases mirent fin à ses écrits. Il vivait depuis suffisamment longtemps dans cet appartement pour savoir que le détective ne le toucherait jamais, même pour essayer de savoir s'ils étaient des âme-sœur. Le brun semblait bien plus heureux de la façon dont sa vie se déroulait actuellement.

Evidemment John se posait pas mal de question sur la phobie de Sherlock. Était-ce réel ou alors un prétexte pour se protéger de ce fléau que la nature leur imposait ! La vie était vraiment cruelle. Il se mit à regretter ses choix d'armée et de médecine. Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

John soupira. Au moins, il aura eu quelques mois intéressants.

.o0o.

Sherlock resta longtemps assis dans le salon après le départ de Mycroft. Il ne pouvait simplement pas se résoudre à monter dans la chambre de John. Le limier ne savait même pas s'ils étaient réellement amis.

Tout en prenant son violon afin de se laisser aller à une de ses compositions, il en profitait lui aussi pour faire le point.

Le brun dû se mettre à l'évidence que son colocataire prenait bien plus de place dans sa vie qu'une simple aide au loyer. Cet homme avait le don de l'éclairer. Là où les autres le détestaient, John lui prenait le temps de son émerveillement face au génie de Sherlock.

John n'était pas un poisson rouge, il avait sa propre part d'intelligence. Et d'ailleurs quand les deux s'accordaient sur une enquête, elle se résolvait beaucoup plus vite.

Malgré tout, la vie de Sherlock était dangereuse et le brun avait peur d'emmener quelqu'un non-stop dans ses aventures. Aventures où les armes à feux étaient de mise, parfois, dans des lieux désaffectés pouvant provoquer des chutes dramatiques. Et s'il arrivait un malheur à John ? Le cadet Holmes ne s'en remettrait pas.

Et puis une autre pensée lui vint.

John n'avait plus qu'une dizaine de jour à vivre, et si Sherlock continuait sur sa lancée, un grand malheur allait arriver au médecin. Et Sherlock allait se retrouver seul, sans John, sans sa source de vie, son oxygène. Mycroft avait raison, la plus grande peur du limier était de perdre cet homme car il en tombait amoureux.

Gardant cela à l'esprit, il se dirigea vers la chambre de John, mais ce dernier était entrain de descendre les escaliers.

.o0o.

Dans l'esprit des deux hommes, tout devenait clair. Ils étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre. Alors que John posait son pied sur le plancher, Sherlock vint l'accueillir avec une tasse de thé.

« As-tu vraiment abandonné tout espoir ? » Demanda Sherlock sur un ton neutre pour éviter de faire transparaitre ses sentiments,

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »Demanda John, faisant de son mieux pour garder sa voix égale.

« J'ai pris une décision, je refuse que tu meures dans cet appartement. » s'exclama le brun, laissant John sans voix.

« Je m'en doutais, j'avais déjà pris les devants au cas où. » annonça John après avoir repris ses esprits. D'ailleurs il se précipita vers l'entrée mais fut stoppé net.

Sherlock le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis il poussa son colocataire dans le canapé et l'embrassa.

.o0o.

Sherlock se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, allongé sur John qui reposait sur le sofa. Il était habillé et n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il aurait pu s'endormir là. Il essayait tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans ses esprits. Trop de souvenirs lui embrouillaient le cerveau. Des souvenirs qui n'étaient absolument pas les siens.

Il eut envie de se rouler en boule mais dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur John, c'est une inquiétude morbide qui le dévasta.

L'autre homme était toujours inconscient de l'expérience accablante de leur lien. Sherlock n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle réaction. Cela avait-il à voir avec le fait qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés si tard dans la vie ? Ou y avait-il une autre raison ?

Puis les souvenirs se firent de nouveau connaître, exigeant son attention et il replongea dans la vie de John Watson, cette fois plus conscient de ce qu'il voyait. D'ailleurs il mit plus de 3 heures à réorganiser son palais mental, les yeux ouverts afin de surveiller son âme sœur qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Sherlock passait ses doigts longs et fins dans la chevelure du blond. Impossible pour le limier d'arrêter de toucher son aimé.

Ce qu'il a vu dans la vie de son compagnon l'a laissé dans l'angoisse. Tant de souffrances, tant de désespoir et d'anéantissement. Beaucoup de tristesse aussi. Le brun comprenait enfin la manière dont John souffrait de ne pas trouver son âme sœur, chaque jour apportant son lot de déception.

Sur ce point le détective se sentait chanceux car lui n'avait jamais compris le besoin d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il ne se souciait que de lui. Alors que John lui voulait simplement une vie remplie d'amour jusque-là fin de ses jours. Et pourtant, se sachant non lié, il avait risqué sa vie pour sa patrie puisque même sa sœur alcoolique l'avait rejeté suite aux disputes incessantes due au mode de vie de la jeune femme.

Sherlock fut encore plus étonné quand dans les souvenirs de jeunesse, il s'y trouvait. Ils avaient fréquenté la même école et même eu des cours en commun. Seulement à l'époque John était populaire, capitaine de l'équipe de Rugby au lycée et à l'université, alors que pendant ce temps-là Sherlock fréquentait les squats, prenait des drogues dures et sa présence dans les bâtiments ne servait qu'à valider ses options.

Ils avaient eu l'occasion de se lier plus tôt et Sherlock avait gâché cette chance. Et le pire était qu'il avait failli recommencer cette bêtise.

Une chose était sûre, désormais il veillerait au bien-être de John et que plus rien de néfaste ne lui arrive.

.o0o.

Le temps s'écoulait, John était toujours dans cet état de coma. Le brun commença à s'agiter. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sentait que John était bel et bien là avec lui. Le limier lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais son état physique, celui-ci était comme bloqué. Ne sachant que faire, le cadet Holmes un texto à son frère :

« John ne va pas bien physiquement. Besoin d'aide immédiate. SH »

L'ainé répondit rapidement et fut présent 10 minutes plus tard accompagné d'un médecin que Sherlock ne connaissait pas. Peu importe, le limier montra le corps de son colocataire sur le sofa et commença à se ronger les ongles.

Le médecin prit en charge le blond, Mycroft regardait ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Calmer Sherlock lui semblait être la priorité. Alors qu'il prit son frère pour le retourner vers lui, l'ainé Holmes resta sans voix. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de son frère. Ce dernier, après plusieurs minutes devant un Mycroft déconcerté, fini par demander :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Tes yeux. » murmura Mycroft.

« Quoi ? » Sherlock demanda de nouveau, ne comprenant pas de quoi son frère parlait.

« Tes yeux sont bleu océan, Sherlock. » répondit l'homme.

« Pardon ? » Sherlock demanda une troisième fois, comprenant encore moins. De quoi diable parlait son frère ? Ses yeux étaient bleu océan ? Les yeux de John étaient de cette couleur, pas les siens. Les siens étaient d'un bleu glacé.

« La couleur de tes yeux actuelle n'est pas celle que tu as depuis 31 ans, va donc te voir dans un miroir. » s'exclama l'ainé, n'ayant aucune idée de comment ce phénomène avait pu se produire.

« Je reste près de John. » gronda Sherlock

« Je garderai un œil sur lui, Sherlock. Aucun mal ne lui arrivera. Je te le promets. » le rassura son frère

Sherlock se précipita hors de la pièce pour aller à la salle de bain pour ne remonter que quelques instants plus tard, après avoir clairement vérifié la couleur de ses yeux.

« Tu as raison Myc même si ça me crève de dire que tu dis vrai, mes yeux ont pris la couleur de ceux de John. »

Le docteur qui s'occupait de John releva la tête afin de poser une question au brun.

« Dites-moi si votre couleur d'origine est celle-ci. » demanda le médecin en ouvrant délicatement la paupière droite du blond.

Sherlock venait de comprendre ce qui était arrivé en voyant le bleu glace qui trônait dans le regard de son âme sœur.

« Docteur, nous avons échangés complètement notre couleur de rétine, je peux lire en lui, j'ai la possession de tous ses souvenirs, je le sens dans mon esprit. »

« Vous avez l'entièreté de ses souvenirs ? » demanda le docteur perplexe suite aux paroles de Sherlock.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Est-ce inhabituel ? » demanda le Limier

« C'est complètement inhabituel. » déclara le frère de celui-ci. « J'ai des bribes de souvenirs d'Anthéa, je ne suis pas capable de lire au fond d'elle et mes yeux sont restés les mêmes, seule une variante dans le reflet est apparue »

Le cadet s'inquiétait, entre John qui ne se réveillait pas et tous les symptômes qu'il présentait, Sherlock était certain d'avoir fait du mal à son colocataire. Mais le médecin voyant la ride du lion sur le jeune homme, repris la parole.

« C'est unique, enfin quelques cas rarissimes pour être exact. Mais vous n'êtes pas le premier à qui cela arrive. C'est la force de votre lien qui est beaucoup plus intense, elle est au niveau moléculaire. Vous serez capable de communiquer sur de longues distances, par exemple. »

« Pourquoi Diable ne se réveille-t-il pas alors ? » demanda le brun sur un ton désespéré. Un ton que Mycroft n'avait jamais entendu de la bouche de Sherlock.

« Ne vous tracassez pas, il arrivait en fin de vie, son corps est simplement plus lent pour récupérer. Il va se réveiller et vivre. » expliqua le médecin laissant une ordonnance avec des fortifiants pour l'endormi.

« Nous allons vous laisser. » déclara Mycroft alors que le médecin se dirigeait vers la porte. « Appelle-moi demain pour me dire comment il se porte. Et s'il y a du souci, tu me préviens directement. Félicitations, je suis heureux pour toi, prend soin de lui. Il a besoin de toi et de ton amour. »

Sherlock acquiesça.

« Merci. » dit Sherlock, semblant peiné de devoir remercier son frère qui le salua avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Sherlock s'installa correctement à côté du corps de son âme sœur.

.o0o.

Quelques heures plus tard, John finit par se réveiller. Sherlock avait passé tout le temps à le regarder dormir, caressant ses cheveux avec révérence.

« Sherlock ? » John marmonna presque inaudible.

« Je suis là, Amour, » Sherlock fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle la tendresse lui passait au travers de ses lèvres. « Je suis là, ça va, tu es en sécurité. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda John, ce qui poussa Sherlock à se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé au cours des vingt-quatre dernières heures. « Oh… » fit John en voyant tout dans son esprit.

« Tu excelles dans l'éloquence Amour. » se mit à rire Sherlock.

John ne pouvait que sourire, il ressentait les émotions de Sherlock par une puissance inégalable. D'ailleurs le médecin se souvenait de ses cours, et de la fusion moléculaire. Cette union rare et incroyable qui permettait de supporter le poids des douleurs de son âme sœur et de ressentir le plaisir comme un feu d'artifice venant de l'intérieur.

Malgré tout cela, John avait un mal de tête meurtrier. Et aucun besoin de le dire à Sherlock puisque ce dernier savait qu'il devait aller chercher de l'eau et deux aspirines. John était-il son amant maintenant ? Sherlock se posait malgré tout pas mal de questions.

« Tu n'es obligé de rien me concernant, » annonça John doucement. Sherlock sentait l'anxiété de l'autre homme.

« A quoi fais-tu allusion ? » demanda le brun. Bien évidemment, Sherlock voyait très bien ou voulait en venir John, et ce grâce au lien. Cependant il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de John. Ce dernier d'ailleurs n'était pas dupe et accéda à la demande de son colocataire en soupirant.

« Tu peux être ce que tu veux avec moi. Oui je suis amoureux de toi, tu as dû le sentir au travers de mes souvenirs mais je ne t'oblige à rien. Je sais que tu es contre l'attachement, je ne peux pas aller au-delà de la nature même d'une personne surtout quand je l'aime. À se demander ce que tu fais à mon chevet alors que tu connais mon sombre secret à ton égard. »

Il fut stoppé net par Sherlock qui l'embrassa à nouveau. Non seulement il avait aimé la première fois mais ici il voulait surtout rassurer John. L'amour que l'ancien médecin lui portait était réciproque, mais en plus grâce au lien, les sensations étaient décuplées.

Sherlock se recula un instant plus tard et passa à nouveau ses doigts dans les cheveux de John pour l'inviter à se lever et à le suivre dans sa chambre.

« Je te connais John Watson, j'ai même revu nos tentatives échouées dans notre passé. Si tu fouilles bien dans tes souvenirs, tu retrouveras ce que j'y ai vu. Je suis amoureux de toi, je veux m'engager avec toi aussi bien sur le plan professionnel que personnel. Je veux être ton confident, ton meilleur ami, ton amant. Je veux te protéger des menaces extérieures et pourtant je veux qu'on y plonge toi et moi ensemble dans nos aventures complètements excentriques. Je veux poursuivre les criminels le jour et faire l'amour la nuit. Je veux te rendre heureux, te donner cette famille que tu désirais tellement. Qui sait un jour adopter ou un jour nous marier. Je veux tout te concernant car je t'aime. » déclara Sherlock alors qu'il avait installé John sur le lit pour qu'il soit mieux installé que sur l'insipide sofa.

John lui sourit.

« Je te connais Sherlock Holmes et je sais qu'il faut y aller par étape avec toi. Nous avons le temps, j'ai du temps et ce grâce à toi. Merci d'avoir pris ce risque car je t'aime aussi »

Sherlock s'installa sous les couvertures et pour la première fois, il s'endormit dans les bras chauds de John. Il avait enfin trouvé sa place, ils étaient liés. Sherlock Holmes le taré, le freak, le fou, le détective consultant avait trouvé son âme sœur et il n'était pas près de la quitter.

FIN.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture. je vous demande une simple chose, n'oubliez pas les reviews, sans cela un auteur ne peut pas vivre.**

 **A très vite sur la suite d'une bulle à kaboul**

 **Ariane**


End file.
